Oriented strand board (OSB) panels are wood structural panels commonly used in building construction as subflooring, wall sheathing, and roof decking. Because OSB panels are used as a sub-material, it is important that the moisture content of the OSB panels is at a threshold level of about 8-10% prior to installation of decorative materials (e.g. hardwood flooring) on top of the OSB panels. OSB panels are frequently exposed to precipitation during the construction process, and it is therefore necessary to determine that the moisture content of the OSB panels is at an acceptable level before installation of the top material.
Builders currently assess the moisture content of OSB panels by use of various moisture meters. Access to the moisture meters may be limited, and/or due to time constraints or other factors, builders often do not conduct the moisture measurements. As a result, adjacent decorative materials are frequently installed directly onto OSB panels that have a relatively high moisture content.
In many cases adjacent decorative materials, such as hardwood flooring, are mechanically fastened to OSB panels by use of cleats, staples or nails. If the decorative material is relatively dry and the OSB panels are relatively wet, then the decorative material will tend to expand as it absorbs moisture from the OSB panels, and the OSB panels will tend to shrink as they dry. The opposing movement of the rigidly connected materials tends to damage and weaken the mechanical bonds. Shrinkage of the OSB panels can also decrease their ability to rigidly hold imbedded fasteners. This situation commonly results, for example, in squeaky floors that must be repaired by the builder.
Installation of OSB panels having too high of a moisture content results in poor quality construction and increased costs. Thus, a technology is needed that allows the builder to quickly and easily assess whether the moisture content of OSB panels is at a threshold level of about 10% or below.
The present disclosure is directed to a moisture content indicator for visually determining the moisture content of a wood substrate, including OSB panels and other types of wood structural panels and structural members.